fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Major Glory
'Major Glory '''is a superhero and the leader of the Justice Friends. He lives in an apartment complex with his crime fighting partners, the Infraggable Krunk and Valhallen. FusionFall War Against Fuse The Future Major Glory appeared in the Future during the Birthday Bash. It appeared that he eventually would have had his soul returned to him even without the player's help. The Past As the war rages on, Major Glory has gone missing along with a couple of other heroes. Dexter has tasked himself with the assignment to locate the missing heroes. Birthday Bash He attended Birthday Bash as a previewed hero who would soon take part in the war. He is next to Echo Echo and Alan Albright. Cadet Graduation He is on Mt. Neverest when the recruit graduates. He serves as the warp gate to Lady Rainicorn's space bridge to Sector V. He is there congratulating the recruits on their graduation from the Academy before sending them off to Sector V. Missing in Action Although he can no longer be found once the hero graduates, he is still referenced if the hero decides to have Dexter as his Guide. He is revealed to be one of the heroes who have gone missing. Upon investigating Pokey Oaks Junior High, the hero finds his planner. The last thing written inside mentions a mission to the Darklands. It's eventually revealed that Fusion Demongo, who had stolen his counterpart's powers and captured his soul in an attempt to become the most powerful being. The hero then works together with Samurai Jack to rescue his soul along with the others that have been captured. Major Glory is finally freed when the hero takes the soul vessel to the top of Monkey Mountain. Other Appearances He has a whole costume set based off of himself. Pieces can be found all across the ''FusionFall world. Some of the parts can be found in E.G.G.E.R.s; the set is classified as ultra rare. He has received artwork, which can be seen in an ad along with Computress and Lady Rainicorn. Game Changes He first appeared as one of the NPCs being previewed in the Birthday Bash before being permanently added at the end of Mt. Neverest. Gallery Majorglory.jpg|Major Glory's original design from the cartoon Fusion fall Major Glory.png|Major Glory at Mt. Neverest Major Glory Mask.png|Major Glory Mask Major Glory Shirt.png|Major Glory Shirt Major Glory Cape.png|Major Glory Cape Major Glory Pants.png|Major Glory Pants Major Glory Boots.png|Major Glory Boots News preview glory.png|Major Glory in a news preview Major glory.jpg|Major Glory in promotional art Birth day bash major glory.jpg|Birthday Bash Art Major GloryA.png|Message Box Icon 6442.png|In-game model Trivia * He is Dexter's favorite superhero and is also one of Blossom's as well. * Due to the creation of the Academy, the original FusionFall's timeline had to be rewritten. From then until the shut down of the original game, the events of his disappearance took place after the recruit left Mt. Neverest. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:NPCs Category:Not Available in Retro Category:Dexter's Laboratory NPCs